Dark adventures
by toiletdude10
Summary: Firends going on an adventure to find out stuff about dark and light pokemon. Many bad things happen on the way but nothing can stop the adventure.


Pokemon Adventures  
Chapter One  
  
In a small town called Littlerote, a thirteen year old teenager awoke on a bright, beautiful Saturday. This teen was Raven. Raven is a big fan of pokemon and loved to study and watch them in their habitat and in battle. He today was going to go on his first trip to professor Bryson. Professor Bryson was a smart but kinda weird man. He always thought his was a star trek officer. Raven on the other hand was a cool dude that wanted to own large and strong pokemon. So when raven woke up he got ready and ran all the way to Bryson's house. When he got there he was surprised he was home. Usually Bryson is at his lab typing or researching. But today Bryson was at his kitchen table looking at a strange black ball. When Raven first walked in Bryson did not look up. But when he walked into the kitchen Bryson snatched the black ball and hide it inside his lab coat. Raven asked what was that and Bryson at first acted like he did not know. Raven told Bryson that he saw the ball and wanted to know what it was. Then Bryson took the black ball out of his coat and said "It is a pokeball that catches pokemon and makes turns them evil." Raven was silent for a second then spoke up and asked "forever?" Bryson replied "yes, until they are purified and or caught with another pokeball." Which then Bryson took out a pokeball and said "the black ball is a dark ball and this one is a light ball." Raven stood there in a silent stance and was shocked that these new pokeballs where made without him knowing. After a long silence Raven asked "if any one else knows about these in Littlerote?" Bryson said "no but soon enough they will find out pokemon in some places are turning evil and there is no way to turn them back unless they were caught in a light ball or purified." Raven was speech less and could not think about anything else other than that morning at Professor Bryson's house. Also he even forgot way he went there in the first place to get his first pokemon which he was hoping to be a larvitar and soon would evolve into a strong and large pokemon. The next day Raven went back to Professor Bryson's house and asked if he had a larvitar he could start his journey on with. Bryson replied "yes, but he is a dark pokemon and I am doing an experiment on him." Raven asked what kind of experiment and Bryson went on explaining that he wanted to see how you purify a dark pokemon. So after Bryson was done explaining Raven agreed to take larvitar and start on his adventure.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raven started his adventure a few hours after he visited Professor Bryson. Then he left Littlerote too embark on a new adventure. First he went through a small forest right outside of his town. There he ran into many pokemon but they were not hostile. Larvitar on the other hand did not like running into many pokemon and not fighting. He also was not happy about going on an adventure but he behaved most of the way there. Right before the two where out of the forest a small but annoying pokemon jumped from the trees. It was a bright, yellow, round pichu. Larvitar did not look very worried about the tiny pokemon. Raven on the other hand did not know how strong this little fellow could be. Larvitar started to attack when the pichu let out a strong lighting attack and knocked larvitar to the ground. Raven thought he was down for the count when larvitar jumped up and unleashed strong a rock throw attack. The pichu was knocked down and fainted. Raven, not knowing what to do, wanted to capture it but had no pokeballs. So raven quickly scoped up the pichu and told larvitar to follow him as fast as he could to the pokemon center. Larvitar listened and ran after Raven. It took about 20 minutes to get to the nearest city which was FarBurg. FarBurg is a semi large city with many places to shop and a small arena to battle and earn money. Raven first dropped off the pichu and then went to the pokemon shop to buy some pokeballs. There he meet up with one of his friends who were shopping for some things for his mom. Raven introduced s larvitar to his friend and introduced his friend to larvitar. Raven's friend George was a funny laid back kinda guy. He always was making jokes about the bad things that would happen in people's lives and could always make someone laugh with one joke. For some reason though, he was not as giddy today as usual. Raven asked "Dude what is the matter today.' George at first said nothing then said "I can not go on my adventure till I am fifteen because my mom says thirteen is not old enough to go out on some adventure." Raven looked at him and tried not to laugh but then George started to so they both started cracking up and making jokes about how parents are always getting in the way of fun. Then Raven remembered about his pichu and told George goodbye and he left the store after he bought his balls. He only had enough money to buy three so he could not catch too many until he earns money. When he returned to the center the place was trashed and the nurse said that men came in and captured the pokemon and it turned them into evil and heartless pokemon. When Raven heard the news he looked at larvitar. Larvitar looked like the evil inside him was stirring and taking advantage of him. Raven was worried so he called up Professor Bryson to come down as soon as he could to FarBurg and to bring a lightball. Bryson rushed down and said that Larvitar is trying to evolve but he can not because of the evil inside of him. So raven released larvitar from the dark ball and captured him with the lightball. Professor Bryson needed his lightball so Raven replaced the lightball with an ultraball. Bryson talked to FarBurg's scientist o see if he had more news about these dark pokemon. After that Raven got a room to sleep in and Bryson said goodbye and want back to Littlerote.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In the morning the city was very quite and no one looked like they  
were there. After about an hour of looking he saw an elderly man that said "During the night the same man who attacked the poke center attacked the city with an army of evil pokemon and "cough" Tyrant... "Cough" he did this...." Raven looked at the man and he was still alive but very weak. Raven tried speaking to the man and asked him

"Do you know which way he went?" The elder man first did not speak but gained some strength and pointed east and said "that way about three hours ago." Raven laid the old man on the ground and ran with larvitar still in his pokeball. Then Raven stopped for a second and remembered that Bryson said larvitar was ready to evolve. He grabbed his pokeball and threw it far into the air and sent out larvitar. He looked at larvitar and said "go for it." Right then a blinding flash covered the area and Raven heard a new sound "pupitar!" Raven was very excited about his evolution. But as soon as he saw his new pokemon he did not like this transformation. He saw that larvitar a strong pokemon had turned into a shell with eyes. He was disappointed of larvitar's new form but, he looked at the bright side. He may not be strong now but the next time larvitar is ready to evolve he will be a large and strong Trianatar. Soon after pupitar and Raven began running after the creep that turns pokemon evil. FarBurg is surrounded by many bad swamps and wetlands. Raven and pupitar found out the hard way by running into many grimers and muks. Pupitar damaged many with its moves learned while being a larvitar. Some of the muks still lived and damaged pupitar a lot. Raven tried and tried to push pupitar to evolve to its stronger more fierce form. But pupitar could not because it was not ready to form two evolutions in one day.  
They both got out of the swamps alive but a little tired, hungry and hurt. They reached the next town and found a hotel to eat and sleep at. When Raven woke up he search for what was in the town and the name. He meet a young lady and asked "what town in this?" She replied "Ruckersville" in a cute, curious voice. "Thank you" Raven said back. Raven then looked around and saw this was not a small town. Ruckersville is a large town surrounded by small suburbs and factories. This town had everything, everywhere he looked he saw shopping places, battle arenas, and many night and day clubs to show off your pokemon. At first he did not know what to do but then he thought he should give Professor Bryson a ring. So he headed for the nearest pokemon center call Bryson. On the way there he dropped off pupitar at a club to eat and have fun with the other pokemon. Raven left the club and called Bryson at Littlerote. "Hello?" Bryson asked, wondering who was on the other end. "Hi, this is Raven" Said Raven answering Bryson's questioning. "O, Hello how are you and larvitar?" Bryson asked. "I am fine and larvitar is now a pupitar!" Raven said with excitement. "Wow that is cool; I can't wait till I can see him!" Bryson said. "Yea it is cool but he is not so strong," Raven said with disappointment. "O yes pupitar is...." Bryson faded.  
"Professor, you there?" Raven asked.  
"Static" "yes... some guy is destroying the town with dark..." Bryson said.  
"Bryson!" Raven yelled.  
"HELP..." Bryson screamed the screen went black.  
Raven jumped out of the seat and ran so hard he started tripping. He ran all the way to pick up pupitar. Raven was in such a hurry he forgot to pay the cashier for taking care of him. As soon as he got him he just ran threw the swamps and threw FarBurg. When he reached the forest that separated FarBurg and Littlerote, it did not exist. He could see Littlerote from where he was standing. Raven stood there not knowing what to do. About 10 minutes past and Raven has still not moved.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Raven started walking forward to Littlerote. Pupitar follow but he was very confused and did not know what was going on. After about an hour they reached Littlerote and all the building were grounded and people every where are looking for personal belongings that have not been destroyed. Raven saw his mom and she was crying in the front of a pile of rubble where there house used to stand. Professor Bryson was standing over his lab and trying to find what is left of his experiments and personal belongings. Raven walked up to Bryson, and at first they said nothing, but then Bryson spoke up and said "He was so strong with his dark pokemon, he wiped out every trainer that came in his path". "Are you serious?" Raven said surprisingly. "Yes, all was destroyed it was just so fast and no one knew." Bryson said. "How did no one see?" Raven asked. "He walked into the pokemon center and gave nurse joy three pokeballs, and then all of a sudden they opened and unleashed the most evil pokemon." Bryson replied. "Wow, and then what happened?" Raven asked.  
"Then while his pokemon terrorized the people he must have stole pokemon from the center and changed them evil." Bryson said.  
"How did he catch the pokemon if there already have pokeballs?" Raven asked.  
"That must be a new thing we have learned about these mysterious pokeballs."  
Raven and Bryson froze once they saw a small pichu.  
Raven said surprisingly "that is the one I tried to capture but the guy turned him evil!"  
"Wow he looks like he is badly hurt, here help me get the stuff off of him." Bryson said.  
Raven and Bryson lift off all of the rubble and junk off of the pichu and checked if it was ok. Also they checked if it was still evil or not.  
"It is ok, all he needs is some rest, and to be taken care off when it awakes." Bryson said.  
Raven nodded his head and agreed, and took him inside of the pokecenter, or what's left of it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Raven awoke the next morning he saw people everywhere cleaning up the rubble and pieces of building off of the ground. Raven walked up to his mom and helped her clean up the rubble.  
At first they said nothing and then Raven said "Mom I swear I will kill him and take my revenge!" He said starting to cry.  
"Raven!" His mom started to yell. "Don't u ever say that again!"  
"But mom he destroyed the whole town and the forest!" Raven said back.  
'I don't care you will never kill someone, YOU HEAR!" She screamed.  
"Yes mom." Raven said disappointing.  
Raven then got up and walked over to Bryson and said "The pichu is doing ok."  
"Good." Bryson said.  
Raven then walked around the town looking at people by their house cleaning and crying about their demolished house. Rage kept growing inside him each time he saw someone crying. Then he saw the worse thing he could think of, two pichu looking types of pokemon dying. He ran over where he saw them and each one said their names.  
"Minum," The blue colored one said. "Pulsle," The red one said.  
Right then in front of Raven and pupitar both of them died. Raven screamed as loud as he could with rage. Pupitar jumped back and went into a wild rage. Raven thought right then he would evolve but pupitar's rage just change to anger and then furry. All this furry inside of pupitar, devolved him back to a larvitar. Also changed him back to evil. Bryson gave Raven a lightball to try and change larvitar back to good. Raven threw the lightball as hard as he could and it did not seem to threaten larvitar. Larvitar snatched it out of the air and crushed the lightball with its mighty strength. After that he went on an out rage running in the direction the elderly man told them. Raven at first did not know what to do but then he saw something that no one else must of noticed. It was a........................................!  
  
Stay Tune for the continue of the story!  
Hoped you like this one.


End file.
